emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2109 (22nd August 1996)
Plot Kim pleads with Jean to deliver a reference to Dave. She tells her that Frank is preventing him from getting a job. Jean agrees to nip out later. Jan is worried about being left alone in the house. She bolts the door when Ned leaves for Emmerdale Farm. Chris persuades Rachel to support him in his trip to San Monica. He is leaving today. Linda arrives at Holdgate Farm to find the front door locked. She is shocked to see Jan's bruises. Zak is in a good mood. Linda shows Jan some ideas for wedding dresses. Jan tells her that her and Ned cannot contribute much to a wedding, but Linda appreciates that. Nurse Bell goes straight to Frank and tells him that Kim wants her to deliver a reference to Dave. She also mentions that Kim should be resting more. Scott has got 4 GCSE's - Maths, English, Geography and Art. This means that he can join the army much to the horror of Viv. She blames Vic for getting him the brochures in the first place. As there seem to be no accidents on the local roads, Mandy decides that they will have to create their own. Faye teases Betty to stop her gossiping. Viv orders a large rum and coke in The Woolpack to drown her sorrows; she also agrees to the dancing lessons to get back at Vic. Faye is dashing into Leeds to buy some new clothes. Sam has cleaned Eric's car and they are just admiring it when Faye speeds past in her TVR. Eric pulls Sam out of the way and the Dingles crash into Betty's bike. Sam embarrasses Eric by telling everyone in the village how Eric saved his life. Faye has caused chaos and decides to just take off to Leeds. She says that she is not coming back. P.C. Wilson arrives on the scene and wants to see vehicle documentation much to Zak's horror. Terry and Viv arrange to be dance instructors at the holiday village. Terry is sure that Viv just wants an excuse to see him. Frank tells Kim that he is packing her off to a nursing home until her blood pressure is down. Dave is depressed about not having a job. Nurse Bell delivers the reference after all, but Dave doesn't want it. Chris sets off for the airport. Eric attends an old lady's house to value some of her possessions. He notices that she has some valuable items, but is obviously going to con her. Sam enthuses about how she can trust Eric. Frank is dictating to Tina when Dave bursts into the office, demanding to see Kim and then tearing up her reference in front of Frank and Tina. He says that he wants no more contact with Kim. The old lady, Mrs Cunningham, is very taken with Sam. Kathy and Sean babysit Robert and Victoria for Jack and Sarah. Steve arrives on his own for Rachel's meal. They both look pleased to discover that their respective partners are absent. Sean and Kathy discuss their future together. He wants to run a restaurant with Kathy. Sean then hears a noise in the farmyard and chases off Andy who is hanging around. Robert is surprised to see him. Betty tells the Dingles to sort her bike out. They ridicule her until Lisa promises to fix it. Zak falls in love immediately. Jack and Sarah are enjoying their meal at the mill when Robert turns up with Andy. He tells Jack and Sarah that his gran has gone to sleep and he cannot wake her. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox Guest cast *Nurse Bell - Jane Hollowood *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *P.C. Wilson - Steve Huison *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, office, corridor, yard, grounds and garden *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, hallway, yard and stairs *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mrs. Cunningham's house - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse living room *Road outside of Emmerdale Farm Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes